Carousel
by CaseyBensonNovak
Summary: On a family outing to the park, Olivia discovers a lurking man in the corner. With no child of his own, Olivia immediately suspects him of perversion. But will it be a peaceful day with her wife and child, or will her initial instincts prove valid?


The unmistakable melody of the carousel ride played on an endless loop. The music remained the same, but the scores of children changed every few minutes. Among the crowd of happy parents were Casey Novak and Olivia Benson, who had been married for over three years. Their young daughter, Anne, loved the park and begged constantly to go. But her mothers, who worked in a world of perversion and pedophilia, remained reluctant.

Finally, the young child's begging had culminated in a conditional agreement. Casey had agreed, but only if they were in the front row of the parent and Anne waved at them every time she passed. So far, the toddler had obeyed.

Casey smiled as Olivia wrapped her arm around her. They remained somewhat reluctant to demonstrate affection in public, but it was Anne's birthday, and Olivia had remarked that anyone who had a problem with her loving her family could enjoy her blissful ignorance, in so many words. "She looks just like her beautiful mother," Olivia murmured, hugging her wife.

The attorney blushed, ignoring the few glares they received. "She's all me on the outside, but she's you on the inside," she said, waving as the girl passed them on another round. "Stubborn, independent, unafraid of anything…in many ways, she is a perfect child."

Olivia nodded. "That she is." The detective opened her mouth to say something else, but stopped suddenly. Casey turned to her curiously. "Do you feel that? I feel a pervert's wheels turning."

"Oh, Olivia, it's okay. I know pedophiles love parks, and never take a day off, but don't you think one would have made a move already if they planned to do so?" Casey asked.

"Not necessarily," Olivia answered, glancing inconspicuously around the area. "There," she said quietly. She gestured to a man at the other end of the line, utterly childless. "How many grown men do you know who love the carousel?"  
>Beginning to panic, Casey searched for her daughter for several minutes. When she couldn't find her, her heart fell into her stomach. Finally, the ride ended, and Anne appeared. "Anne!" Casey cried. As if sensing her parents' panic, the young redhead ran to Casey, who picked her up, hugging her tightly to her. "Oh, sweetie, you're okay!" she whispered, kissing her daughter's head.<p>

"Again, Mommy?" Anne requested, her emerald eyes shining with hope.

But Casey's gaze was focused on the strange man in the corner, who eyed the children boarding the carousel in a way not unlike a starving lion watching a lazy hare. "Maybe later, honey. How about we get some ice cream? Then you can ride again."

"Ice cream!" the little girl shrieked.

Casey never had a chance to respond. The stranger acted quickly, as if hoping no one would notice a child disappeared while leaving the carousel. "Casey, take Anne to the ice cream stand at the end of the boardwalk." To the fleeing stranger, who finally realized he had been caught, Olivia began her pursuit. "Police, stop!"

But the man kept running. By the time he tripped over a rock, they had entered a secluded area of the park. Olivia took the little boy by the hand, telling him to wait for her a few feet away. Handcuffing the stranger, she read him his rights, informing him that he was under arrest for attempted kidnapping and fleeing from an identified officer. After returning the child to his parents, Olivia called for back up.

By the time she returned to her wife and child, forty minutes had passed. Seeing Anne's chocolate-stained face, Olivia smiled. "I see someone enjoyed her ice cream."

Casey, balancing the child on her lap, sighed as Olivia sat beside her. "Is the little boy okay? What about his kidnapper?"

"The boy is with his parents, and the bastard who took him is in the back of a squad car. Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I guess so," Casey murmured, wiping her daughter's face.

"Horsey, Mommy. Horsey!"

Casey sighed. "Alright, sweetie. One more time. Promise me you'll wave? I need to know you're still there."


End file.
